Arkasian Civil War
Staevir (Non-Military Aid) * Arkhan * Eridium (July 1st, 2017-Present) * Nistan (July 1st, 2017-Present) ---- Communist Union: *Marxists *Stalinists *Titoists *Leninists *Trotskyists *Maoists *Alinists Supported By: * Avgrov * Veldan Union ---- New Dawn: *Fascists *Neo-Nazis *Nationalists *Imperialists *Pan-Nationalists *Irredentists *Traditionalists (July 25th, 2017-Present) *Reactionaries (July 17th, 2017-Present) Supported By: * Grand Valerius States (Rumored) * Alurin-Dertabin * Teurin ---- Conservative League: (October 21st, 1950-July 25th, 2017) *Conservatives (October 21st, 1950-July 7th, 2017) *Monarchists (October 21st, 1950-July 5th, 2017) *Arkasian Imperialists (October 21st, 1950-July 12th, 2017) *Traditionalists (October 21st, 1950-July 25th, 2017) *Reactionaries (October 21st, 1950-July 17th, 2017) Supported By: * Eridium (August 3rd, 2004-July 1st, 2017) * Nistan (August 3rd, 2004-July 1st, 2017) ---- Various Minor Factions |side2= |side3= |side4= |commanders1=*Draconius II Doomer † (First & Second Phase) *Arkanius III Nylisarryn (First & Second Phase) *Arkius II Doomer (Second Phase) *Virian III Reyes (Second Phase) *Valyrian II Nystaryn (Second Phase) *Lyvanius VI Nycarayn (First & Second Phase) (From July 25th, 2017) ---- *Vesyranycus IV Daelasthayn (First & Second Phase) ---- *Titanius V Verdaynian (First & Second Phase) *Kaelya III Desthilyus (Second Phase) ---- *Geranicus IX Valsyrayn † (First Phase) *Lyvanius VI Nycarayn (First & Second Phase) (Until July 25th, 2017) ---- Various |commanders2= |commanders3= |commanders4= |civilian=Estimates range from as low as 500-600,000 to as high as 1-1,500,000 }} The Arkasian Civil War was a conflict between Democratic, Communist, Nationalist and Conservative forces over which side ought to form the governing body of Arkasia, the location of the fighting. The conflict began on October 21st, 1950, just under fifteen years after the latest reunification of Arkasia which was done, along with the recreation of the Arkasian Confederation, in anticipation of World War II. However, due to fears on all sides that the ongoing Cold War might result in intervention by foreign powers, a truce was called, which lasted from Marth 29th, 1952 until July 15th, 1978. Midway through the renewed conflict, on February 10th, 2001, Draconius II Doomer, the last High King of Arkasia and the Arkasian Confederation, was assassinated by a member of one of the more extreme factions in the civil war. This sparked outrage, both domestically and internationally, such that before 2003, the assassin had been imprisoned for life and the faction he belonged to had been destroyed. Since the death of the last High King, Arkanius III Nylisarryn, his close friend, has acted as regent for both Arkasia and the Arkasian Confederation. However, as he also took over leadership of the Democratic Coalition after the death of Draconius II, his leadership is not recognized by the other factions in the civil war. However, Draconius II's son, Arkius II Doomer, succeeded in the 2017 conclusion of his legal battle for emancipation, and has now become the de facto leader of all democratic and conservative Arkasian forces in the civil war. More recently, on July 25th, 2017, the Conservative League was dissolved after it's last major supporters withdrew from it. This was brought on by sudden attacks from all three other major factions, followed by an offer of alliance from Arkius II Doomer's Democratic Coalition. Arkius II has, however, yet to be officially crowned High King. This is largely due to counter-claims to the throne by several others, including his cousin Valanyus III Doomer. As of March 6th, 2018, the Arkasian Civil War has officially ended as Arkius II was crowned High King of Arkasia despite a brief attempt by his cousin, Valanyus III Doomer, whom is now facing charges of treason against the Arkasian people and the Arkasian Confederation as well as minor war crimes. Category:Wars Category:Civil Wars Category:Articles by Arkius Doomer